An Unexpected Day
by Yumi Asuka
Summary: Some days start out normal. Until an annoying teammate ruins breakfast. NaruSai. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Naruto sighed as he finally opened his eyes. The sun shining upon his head had been so warm and soothing when he'd woken up, he had refused to move. Now it was hours later and as relaxed as he'd been, he couldn't stay in bed any longer. Lying in a sunspot was great until it got too warm. Rubbing his eyes slightly, he glanced at the time. A little passed one. Sharp yellow hair shifted as Naruto stirred and sat up. 

The covers barely made a sound as Naruto pushed them away from his warm body. Even in his later years he still slept in the same attire. The same light blue pajamas he'd had as a kid still kept him warm during the crisp nights of autumn and winter. Still Naruto had no idea how Iruka had managed it. Whenever he grew out of a pair, Iruka always had another of the right size and exact color waiting. He'd say Iruka made them, but even his old sensei would get angry at the implication of such a mother-ish ability. Of course the same sleeping cap remained. The eyes still stared blankly from atop his head.

Blowing out a short breath, Naruto forced himself to meet the cold air outside of his warm cocoon and set his feet upon the floor. He stilled as the cold floor seemed to bite into his defenseless feet almost regretting not buying slippers. But slippers were for girls. Naruto was all man. Still he shuffled his feet as they got used to the temperature. Grasping his familiar cap he pulled it away, freeing the untamed hair.

Scratching at the same old bed head sensation, Naruto heaved himself out and away from his bed. An idle hand wandered under his pajama top and rubbed his abdomen. Successfully out of bed, Naruto hummed happily walking the few steps into his kitchen. The hand atop his head gave a few last minute scratches before reaching for a cupboard. The remaining hand continued to warm up his belly.

Inside the cupboard was the same old cup ramen. Except to Naruto cup ramen would never be the same or old. It had been delicious when he was younger and now it was just as delicious. Picking out a cup of miso ramen, Naruto turned to his stove. The kettle was ready and waiting to be heated up. Turning the stove dial, he set the cup on the counter. Naruto stood staring at the burner's flames before a yawn forced his eyes shut. Leaving the kettle to boil, Naruto went to his bathroom.

In the years before, brushing his teeth in the morning had never been very important. He would brush his teeth every morning of course, but sometimes he wouldn't remember until he was practically out the door. Admittedly he had forgotten a few times. Now, pressing the tube and covering his tooth brush, Naruto had to get his teeth clean before he could eat in the mornings, afternoons, whenever it was he woke up. Again Naruto hummed to himself as he tried not to gag when he brushed at his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Spitting many times he smiled at his reflection as he wiped at his mouth one last time.

In the kitchen the kettle started to whistle. Naruto's eyes widened and he trotted to the stove. Moving the kettle to a cool burner he opened the cup quickly. After pouring the steaming water into the cup he moved away and set it on his tiny table. Pulling out the chair, he sat heavily as he waited for three minutes. This was always the worst part. Instant ramen wasn't nearly as instant as it should be. Naruto's smile grew as he thought.

"Ramen, oh ramen, why do you torture me so" he sang out loud.

"Why oh why must you cook so slow" he paused trying to think of another verse.

"Whether you're miso or pork-"

"Naruto?"

"Ah!"

Naruto turned and fell out of his chair as whoever it was that had surprised him moved closer. Discretely rubbing at his sore behind, he looked to his intruder. Black hair and a pair of emotionless eyes stared down at him, one eyebrow raised. Naruto rolled his eyes. He was having such a wonderful morning. Of course it would be the most frustrating person in his life interrupting it. Bracing his hands against the cold floor he stood and moodily crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Talking to you"

Naruto's arms fell from his chest. A normal annoyed and incredulous expression on his face, Naruto sputtered. This guy, always so annoying.

"We're talking now, but why are you in my house on the first place?"

"Hm..." black eyes closed, "I was bored."

"Well go away." Naruto sat down and dug his chop sticks into his ramen, "I'm eating breakfast."

Naruto ignored his "guest" as he pulled out a large clump of noodles. His gazed turned loving as the smell of miso wafted off of the cup. In the back of his head he was waiting for some snide comment on it being passed breakfast, barely passed lunch. Yet no remark came. Happy he wouldn't have his good mood ruined further, he got the noodles into his mouth. Chewing happily he continued to ignore his guest.

"So much ramen will stunt your growth"

"I'm taller than you!" Naruto spoke around his food not even knowing if he was right.

"I wasn't talking about your height, dickless."

Suddenly noodles were flying from his mouth as Naruto tried to keep from choking. Wiping furiously at his lips he turned on his teammate. The other didn't seem fazed by his reaction. Actually the look on the oh so emotionless boy's face seemed he had been expecting it. Although Naruto only understood the look as smugness.

"What the hell did you say?"

"I said if you keep eating ramen so much you're never going to grow a penis."

Naruto flushed in anger and moved to shove the other boy. The other didn't avoid the blow, but was barely moved. Naruto growled not knowing what he wanted to do. He was beyond pissed. Although a part of him was scolding him for not expecting it. Narrowing his eyes he moved around the other to his dresser. Dressing quickly he approached the boy. Still tying his forehead protector he walked past the boy.

"Let's go, Sai."

Across town, the two arrived at an empty training area. Naruto wasted no time in attacking Sai. The other easily avoided the punch and retaliated. They continued that way for some time, Sai very used to Naruto's way of fighting. Even more so used to the way Naruto fought after he provoked him. Eventually both were showing signs of tiring, but by this time the sun was showing signs of setting. It was a wonder to Sai how much stamina Naruto had. With just one move it was over. Sai was pinning Naruto who was practically panting from the work out. As much as he would never admit, the spar was almost too much for Sai who was also short of breath.

"Yeah yeah, you win" Naruto huffed, fiery eyes glowing as he admitted defeat.

Without a word Sai moved off of Naruto. Naruto sat up watching the silent boy. Finally he smiled. Standing he held a hand down to Sai. Slowly the boy took it and allowed himself to be hauled up. Neither noticed the other hadn't let go of the other's hand until Naruto's stomach rumbled. Laughing embarrassedly he pulled his hand from Sai's to scratch his head.

"Hungry, Naruto?"

"Of course, and seeing as how it's your fault, I think you should treat me!"

"All right."

Naruto's smile fell. He hadn't been expecting Sai to agree to feed him. Maybe he didn't know how much ramen cost. Before he could say anything about it though, Sai was walking away. Miffed about being left behind, he hurried to catch up. Sai didn't say anything to him as the two walked on. Naruto watched Sai nervously. Was he angry he had to feed him or something. Still Naruto doubted that to be the problem. Sai would have said something immediately, or insulted him about ramen. Giving up on trying to figure the boy out, he just walked. Ahead he noticed Ichiraku's. Suddenly giddy he smiled to himself. It wasn't often he had company during meals lately. But then they were walking passed the ramen stand. Naruto didn't want to correct the boy, suddenly wondering if he really was mad.

"We're not eating there." Sai said reading his expression.

Slightly curious Naruto just nodded. He would never understand Sai. Glancing at the stand longingly he kept pace with Sai. As long as he fed him like he said he would, Naruto actually didn't mind. Besides he was just enjoying his company. Sai wasn't the worst he could be stuck with today. And even though Sai was pretty emotionless even after a few of the missions they'd been on together, Naruto knew Sai wasn't going to poison him or anything extreme like that. Hell Naruto had to admit he liked being around Sai lately.

Finally Sai stopped. Naruto looked up at the apartment building they stood in front of. Could there be a restaurant in there somewhere. He watched Sai open the main door and hold it for him. He was beginning to realize where they were. He glanced behind him then back at Sai. The boy had his head cocked to one side as if in question. There, that was an emotion. Naruto smiled, glad he'd seen that curious look. Even if Sai himself hadn't known he'd made it. Eyes glowing Naruto stepped into the building.

Silently he followed Sai down the narrow hallways. He'd given up on the idea of a restaurant hiding in the building. Especially when Sai paused near one door. Naruto peeked over his shoulder and saw him fitting a key into the lock. Finally he truly realized where they were. The door swinging open brought him out of his mental happy dance and he followed Sai inside. The boy shut the door behind them and paused. Naruto couldn't help himself from wandering in a little and looking around.

"Wow Sai, your apartment is bigger than mine!"

Sai didn't say a word, but moved away from the door and under an archway. Naruto stayed behind to look around the living room. The walls were plain except for a few drawings the artist had tacked to them. Noticing these made Naruto notice just how many drawings there were. Not just on the walls. All over the floor were bits and pieces of scrolls and paper. Nothing that had a drawing surface was bare. At this thought Naruto had to wonder if the drawings on the wall weren't drawn directly onto the wall. Laughing at his teammate's surprising messiness he followed where he had seen Sai go before.

"In the kitchen too!" he nearly shouted.

True enough the walls and other available surfaces were just like the living room. Naruto could barely keep from bursting, instead a large impressed smile managed to stay on his lips. Sai had only glanced at Naruto when he'd shouted and was now back to whatever he had been doing before. Keeping his hands innocently behind his back Naruto approached his teammate. He did this because he hated when people touched things in his house, so he tried to be respectful if Sai was the same.

"Oh, you're cooking."

"I have to feed you remember."

"You didn't have to bring me here Sai," Naruto sighed, "You really didn't need to go through such trouble."

"It's fine, Naruto."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. As much as he prided himself on being able to understand Sai's few emotional breakthroughs, he couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong. Leaning against the counter next to Sai he noticed he was making onigiri. Not much of a meal, but anything was welcome. The only person who had ever even offered to cook for him was Iruka.

"Ya know what, I'm glad you came over this morning, er, afternoon." Naruto smiled at the drawings he was able to see from his spot, "I'd probably still be sitting at home right now."

"Here." Sai finally said handing him a finished plate of onigiri.

Naruto took the plate a bit surprised. Just how long had he been standing there. Had he been standing there smiling the entire time Sai was working. He couldn't have made them all so quickly. Slightly embarrassed that they'd had such a comfortable silence without him realizing it he sniffed the plate. He noticed Sai staring at him and smiled nervously. Sai turned away and Naruto wondered if he'd hurt the boy's supposed nonexistent feelings. Thinking he should say something, he instead took a bite of the prepared food. He nearly groaned at the taste.

"Sai this is the best onigiri I've ever had," he said after swallowing, "Seriously what did you put in this?"

"… Ramen."

At that Naruto laughed. Who knew Sai could be so thoughtful. Certainly not Naruto. Quickly he finished the first and dug into another. This was a different kind of ramen. Pork. Again Naruto moaned appreciatively, this time aloud. As he ate he continued to inspect the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see a clock on the wall and he had to wonder if the apartment had come already furnished. He honestly could not picture Sai shopping for furniture, especially not a kitchen clock. Nibbling on his third onigiri he saw another common accessory next to the clock. It was a plain calendar. This was something he had to have asked for though since it was the current year. A picture of Konoha's trees in reds and oranges represented the month. Below the picture, Naruto's eyes wandered to the date. Eyes wide he turned away from the calendar.

"Naruto?" Sai asked somewhere near him.

"Yeah Sai?"

"You've been staring at my abdomen for five minutes."

"Sorry!" Naruto said quickly before grabbing another onigiri, unable to keep from blushing.

"… It's okay." Sai said quietly.

Naruto nearly choked on the rice in his mouth. Sai was giving him permission to stare at his bare skin. Swallowing repeatedly, he avoided eye contact. No, Sai couldn't have meant that. He only meant that he wasn't angry at being stared at. Naruto's mind was just jumping to conclusions. Dirty conclusions. Like the type he'd read about in Jiraiya's perverted novels. Of course. Blaming the poor quality of his mentor, Naruto smiled. Finishing his last onigiri, he was finally able to look at Sai again.

"Thanks for the meal, Sai!"

"You're welcome, Naruto."

Sai took his plate and set it in the sink. While his back was turned, Naruto entered the living room again. He was suddenly determined to study the drawings on the wall. There were so many. If he truly wanted to see them all he'd be there for hours. It wasn't exactly a bad idea to him. Sadly he doubted Sai would appreciate him hanging around for such a long time. The guy seemed to like his privacy. Then again he had taken him home, so he should be prepared to have to throw him out.

Smiling triumphantly at his logic, he gave all his attention to one of the nearest drawings. Still he couldn't really say he was thinking about the piece in front of him. His thoughts seemed to wander more toward the artist himself. Naruto thought back on earlier and the harsh greeting. Still it was rather tame for Sai. Usually he'd have called him dickless many more times, especially while they were in Naruto's own apartment. But he'd only insulted him that once. Not even before or after they fought. Not on the way to Sai's apartment. Not after he'd been staring at the boy for five whole minutes. Naruto suddenly regretted not being aware he had been staring. If he was gonna stare at something he damn well wanted to remember every detail. He couldn't recall one shred of detail of Sai's beautifully exposed belly.

Naruto physically stepped back from the drawing he'd pretended to study. One of his hands was poised ready to cover a gasp he'd managed to stifle. These were some strange thoughts. It had to be the ink fumes. The fumes weren't around when he'd stayed so uncharacteristically quiet during their walk earlier though. Naruto must have been tired then. After such a great spar there was no need to waste chakra being noisy. None of Naruto's explanations convinced him. Nor did he move from his spot, frozen in front of the wall.

"Don't like it?"

"Oh no it's really good!" Naruto managed not to jump when Sai spoke this time, "You really do have a talent for this stuff!"

Sai looked away slowly. Just enough, Naruto noticed, to keep him from seeing much of Sai's face. A realization came to Naruto then. He'd hurt Sai's feelings. Even if he hadn't meant to. And now he felt bad. Not just that, he really wanted Sai to understand he wasn't disgusted with him. But doing that he'd have to explain a lot more to the boy. Sai understood things like disgust and hate. They were easy to spot as a ninja. The leers and smirks from enemies weren't hard to miss. Naruto didn't want to be Sai's enemy.

"Sai..." he began only stopping when he couldn't decide what to say. He looked at Sai and noticed he hadn't turned around. "Hey, look at me."

Still Sai didn't move. Now Naruto was kinda angry. Here he was trying to be nice and make Sai feel better and the guy wouldn't turn around. Pouting at the back of Sai's head he marched to the front of the boy. Now Sai's head bowed. Naruto nearly growled. The hell was the guy acting so shy for. For someone so emotionless he sure was acting funny.

"Damnit Sai, look at me!" Naruto grabbed onto both sides of Sai's face forcing him to look up.

Naruto's mouth opened at the boy's expression. It was so small, but it was there. It was in his eyes. And in the way his mouth also opened at Naruto's forcefulness. And on his cheeks. If they hadn't been in the situation they were in Naruto would have made fun of the unmistakable blush on Sai's face. Sai was blushing. Honest to heaven rosy cheeks. Now Naruto realized his own face was very warm, just like the skin under his hands. All on their own Naruto's thumbs brushed over the spot they held. Naruto's mouth twitched as Sai's face reddened more. Dropping his gaze from Sai's eyes he stared at his lips. Sai's mouth was open only slightly, but Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away. Slowly he lowered his face closer to Sai's.

"Naruto," Sai's soft voice stopped him only inches from his lips.

"What," Naruto asked, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"I have to show you something."

"Now," he asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes." Sai's voice was almost commanding.

Inhaling slowly Naruto forced himself away. Sai didn't move and it was then Naruto realized he hadn't let go of Sai's face. Releasing him slowly Naruto managed an embarrassed smile as his arms came to rest at his sides. They stared at each other for a moment. Very nervous and trying not to think too hard on what he'd just done or had at least been trying to do, Naruto wondered if Sai really had something he needed to see or if he was about to get his ass kicked. Then he noticed a twitch in the corner of Sai's mouth. Now sure his ass was in no immediate danger, Naruto smiled a much friendlier smile.

"All right, Sai."

Naruto waited and was rewarded when he saw another twitch. Then Sai was off down a hallway. Still not thinking about anything other than following Sai, Naruto smiled. Following Sai was quiet though and Naruto found himself watching the muscles of his exposed back as he walked. Naruto smiled even more, refusing to think about how he shouldn't want to stare at Sai's muscles for the rest of the night. All too soon Sai stopped. Naruto decided then would be a good time to stop staring and actually pay attention as Sai opened the door they'd stopped for. Sai pushed it open easily, but Naruto could almost feel him hesitate. It was very short though, making Naruto wonder if perhaps he'd imagined it. Then again his experience with Sai all that day made him very confident in his ability to read his teammate. So now Naruto had to wonder why Sai would have him follow him all the way to this room if he was just going to hesitate when they finally got there.

Sai moved away from the doorway and beckoned Naruto in. Naruto couldn't see a thing, not even with the light from the hallway filtering in. He heard Sai close the door shutting out the only light and walk a little off to his side. Letting Sai do whatever he was up to, Naruto stared out the window. Outside he saw a few lights from neighboring buildings and even better a few stars. Had he really been there that long. Doing what, staring at Sai and the walls, and Sai some more. Suddenly soft light illuminated the room, Sai must have turned on a lamp. The first thing Naruto noticed was the bed directly in front of him. So he was in Sai's bedroom. That knowledge, along with everything he was trying not to think about, made his blush return. Next he noticed Sai in his peripheral vision. Turning he noticed Sai was glancing thoughtfully, or what Naruto thought was thoughtfully, upon a tall object covered in a sheet.

Naruto approached Sai stopping at his side, between the bed and the object. Sai glanced sideways at him before laying a hand upon the sheet. This time Naruto tilted his head to the side. As the sheet fell, Naruto turned to stare at what it revealed. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp and he had to stop himself from stepping back. The large canvas was not entirely shocking, he'd seen one larger in Sai's living room. Nor was the image drawn upon it horrible or gruesome. Even for Naruto and his male mind he could muster up the courage to use the word beautiful. No longer remembering Sai was even in the same room he took a timid step forward. Raising a hand, he stopped before touching the surface.

The scene he was seeing made him want to blush and cry at the same time. In a field of long grass lay a sleeping version of him. His eyes closed and a nearly unnoticeable smile on his lips. Naruto's eyes swept to the figure keeping his double company. There was Sai, also asleep. There was no secret smile on his face, but it was just fine. The dozing pair were intertwined. Naruto's head resting on Sai's exposed abdomen along with his right arm. Sai's right hand tangled in blonde hair. The other lay loosely laced with Naruto's right on his abdomen.

Naruto couldn't think of anything more serene. His throat suddenly dry, Naruto didn't hear Sai move farther away, closer to the bed. All he could do was wait for the pair in the canvas to wake up. But they never would. They were lucky enough to be together in a field of soft grass. Dreaming of one another. Blue eyes gazed at the face of the Sai double.

"I wasn't going to show you" Sai said behind him, "I still don't think I should have. I drew it so suddenly. I don't understand why. I'd seen you sleeping like that one day after training. It didn't mean anything at the time. A couple days ago when I actually drew you I didn't stop and suddenly I was there as well."

Inside Naruto's mind his thoughts spun quickly. What did this mean to Sai. What did it mean to himself. As Naruto stared at the pair on the canvas he realized quite a few things. He'd given up ramen earlier to fight Sai. He'd given up ramen later to follow Sai. And the whole time he had followed him he hadn't even noticed a single glare, a single sneer from any villagers. They just weren't there. It was just Sai and him. And then just a moment ago. What had happened in the living room. Naruto was coming to terms with what it meant, but he couldn't help but pause his thoughts to think about Sai. He'd grown up forced to be emotionless. Odds were they could be feeling two completely different things.

"I thought about it, and looked into many medical scrolls," Sai continued not knowing Naruto was forcing back a laugh. "and even some older books on interacting with other people."

"Get it all figured out?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, though he was asking the Sai double.

"It's about like and love" Sai said his voice now much softer, "I wanted, want, a bond with you Naruto, but still I didn't… I'm not…"

Finally Naruto's gaze dropped from the canvas. Noticing his hand was still hovering just above the canvas he closed the distance and felt the rough material. Naruto brushed his fingertips over Sai's belly in the drawing. Smiling to himself he turned around to Sai. Sai stared at him not physically nervous, but Naruto could see it in the way his eyes would wander just a bit before returning to his own. Slowly, so as not to scare him, Naruto brought a hand up to Sai's face. He smiled happily when Sai neither flinched or punched him

"I know" he whispered stepping closer to Sai, feeling his body heat, "I know you're not him, Sai."

Once again Naruto's thumb stroked at his cheek. Hesitantly he brought his remaining hand up and let it rest on Sai's hip. Reveling in the feel of his warm skin, Naruto lowered his head. He stopped waiting for a protest, his lips a breath away from Sai's. Sai didn't' even make a sound, just his breath mingling with Naruto's in the miniscule space between them. Closing his eyes Naruto pressed his lips softly onto Sai's. He paused patiently waiting for Sai to respond. Slowly he felt an arm raise and move to his hair. Nimble fingers entwining in his hair was all the boost Naruto needed to keep going.

Moving his head to the side Naruto began to crouch, pushing Sai back into the bed. Sai for his part stayed silent, but never broke any sort of contact as he was forced down. Opening his mouth some Naruto slipped his tongue onto Sai's lips. Apparently Sai had been doing his homework because the moment Naruto's tongue brushed his lips, Sai's mouth was open and inviting. Naruto moaned as Sai was finally laid out on the bed. As his tongue began to explore, his hand at Sai's hip did too. Slipping between their bodies Naruto's hand brushed softly at Sai's belly. Unable to restrain himself Naruto pressed his body hard into Sai's, surprised when he heard Sai gasp into his mouth.

Kneading Sai's abdominal muscles stopped as Naruto straddled his hips and broke contact. Hands on either side of his head he kept his body off of Sai's. Sai noticed the absence of pressure and an invading tongue but stayed silent. The hand that had been on Sai's cheek moved now, one finger tracing his jaw. Naruto dared a look into his eyes and saw something he liked. Sai's eyes were barely open anymore and he seemed to be leaning into Naruto's hand. Grasping his chin softly Naruto dropped down, laying a chaste kiss to the corner of Sai's mouth. He pulled back, but only a few inches.

"Is this okay?"

"It's okay Naruto, I've read all about this" Sai said in an almost innocent voice.

"Baka, don't say stuff like that!" Naruto said blushing then leaned his forehead to rest "I meant are you okay, with this… with me?"

Sai didn't say anything. He merely stared up at Naruto. Naruto himself grew uneasy. Swallowing unintentionally, he thought about moving off of Sai. Maybe they did feel totally different. Sai had basically been letting Naruto do whatever he wanted. Then again he might not understand to join in. Or maybe he didn't want to. Didn't he believe Naruto when he said he knew he wasn't Sasuke. Naruto didn't want Sasuke. Not like this. Not the way he wanted Sai. He opened his mouth to say so only to let out a flattering moan. Lowering his gaze, he watched as Sai ground up into his hips. Sai's eyes were closed, his brows creased in what Naruto hoped was the same pleasure he was feeling.

Deciding talking was irrelevant and interpreting Sai's answer to mean shut up, Naruto let his body fall slowly onto Sai's. At the same moment Sai ground up causing both to moan as their erections rubbed through many fabric layers. At this point Naruto was grinding down into Sai, trying to time it and keep to Sai's rhythm. Naruto arched his back as the grinding became almost painful. Wanting to know Sai was feeling just as good he lowered his mouth onto his neck, nipping. He was greatly rewarded when Sai's entire body arched up into him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto continued to abuse the spot, working hard to leave his mark on Sai. He could hear Sai's gasps and absently wondered how long it would take to get him undressed. Stopping his grinding, he brought a hand up to catch the zipper of Sai's top. Sai himself seemed in his own place as he continued to grind up into Naruto's now unmoving hips. Getting the zipper down he pushed the material as far apart as he could without Sai's help and began to lave the exposed skin with his tongue. Sai gasped as Naruto began to suck on an exposed nipple. Suddenly Sai sat up. Naruto was a bit scared that he'd gone too far, but was relieved when Sai was hastily trying to get rid of his clothes.

Smiling at his friend, Naruto forced him to calm down as he helped. As Sai removed each glove Naruto caressed each palm with his lips. Sai's shuddering gave Naruto that much more confidence that this was right. Grinding one last time, Naruto moved his hips away so he could get to the zipper on Sai's pants. The zipper pull resting in his fingers he looked Sai seriously in the eyes. Sai was fighting to calm his breathing, but managed a nod. Leaning forward Naruto kissed the skin just above his pants as he pulled the zipper down. He was surprised when he immediately caught sight of Sai's erection. Then again, he probably should have expected his odd friend to go commando. Playfully ignoring his friend's pleas he quickly removed Sai's pants and tossed them away. He paused greedily taking in the sight of his friend and teammate looking so vulnerable. Sai seemed to get what Naruto was smiling about. Sitting up he kissed Naruto roughly and tongues immediately met in a slick battle of emotion.

Sai's hands were all over him pulling at zippers and pushing away material. Naruto was almost forced out of his shirt as he realized Sai had gotten his jacket off already. There was a sudden tearing and Naruto looked down to see his black shirt in pieces. This time he did smirk at Sai who was busy trying to get the zipper of Naruto's pants down. Naruto leaned back on his elbows and let Sai remove his pants and boxers in one swift move. Now both completely nude they gazed longingly at each other's bodies. Sai was the first to act, pulling Naruto back on top of him. They both let out loud moans when their erections slid together. The grinding became a frenzy as neither were too patient enough to sync with the other. Finally Naruto slid a hand between them and grasped Sai's dripping erection. Sai stilled at the touch, letting out an appreciative moan. Naruto stroked Sai, knowing this was something his friend had never done for himself.

"Naruto" Sai gasped, "S-stop."

Confused Naruto stopped immediately. Was Sai really having second thoughts now. After they'd gone so far into it. He removed his hand completely, moving it to Sai's hip and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Sai seemed to calm a bit from whatever had panicked him. As much as Naruto wanted him, there was no way he could force him. Even if he tried to, he knew Sai would manage to get an ink monster out to kick his ass. He wanted Sai to be with him. He wanted Sai to feel the same for him, but if he didn't, he would leave if he was told. So he waited patiently, caressing Sai's belly.

"I love you Naruto." Sai said staring up at him.

"Sai..." Naruto bent down and gathered Sai into a hug lifting him as he sat up, "I love you too. Don't scare me like that. I thought you were mad at me."

Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto and let his cheek lean against his. They sat that way sweating and panting in each others arms before Sai shifted. Naruto suppressed a groan thinking it had been unintentional. Then Sai moved again and this time Naruto couldn't hold in the moan of pleasure. Even in their sitting position Naruto was beginning to grind against Sai once again. Sai stopped suddenly. Naruto groaned wanting to keep going, but also stopped.

"I want you inside me." Sai whispered against his ear.

Naruto almost choked on nothing as the meaning of those words really sunk in. Pulling away from Sai he looked his friend over. His black hair was matted to his head and face. His lips were red form the rough kissing and his cheeks were red from something else. Black eyes, no longer expressionless, full and appraising. Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sai. Sai nodded to him.

Easing them both down slowly, Naruto slid his body down Sai's, keeping sure that their bodies stayed joined in intimate places. Confident that Sai was comfortable with the situation, comforted that their love was the same, Naruto let his hand slide down Sai's body. Pausing only briefly to feel the flexing of taught abdominal muscles, his hand came to grip Sai's erection once again. Alternatively gripping and stroking, Naruto listened for Sai's voice. A small gasp was the start. Naruto placed his lips on the side of Sai's neck, enjoying the sounds escaping from his parted lips. When a displeased grunt came from his lover, Naruto didn't blink at the transition from friend, he smiled mischievously.

"Couldn't help myself" he spoke softly against the flesh his mouth had been worshiping.

Sai didn't reply, although Naruto was sure he felt a chuckle rumble in his slender throat. Slowly loosening his grip of Sai's cock, he reveled in how uncharacteristically impatient Sai was. Naruto's fingers took their time in caressing the smooth skin of Sai's pale thighs. The muscle underneath twitched at the foreign touch. Shifting his body farther down the bed, Naruto laid a gentle kiss on each of his lover's thighs before moving back. As his mouth kept busy keeping Sai's mouth busy, one finger brushed against Sai's entrance. The one finger circled lazily, before pushing inside.

Sai's body tensed reflexively, and Naruto stilled. After a moment Sai was patting his arm. Neither of the two had been in any sexual situations. Naruto was relieved he wasn't the only one nervous. Lifting his head away from Sai's, he gazed down at his lover. Sai stared back. As Naruto's finger moved within him, his eyes closed and noticeably ground his teeth. Naruto watched and as Sai's jaw relaxed he added a second finger. The teeth grinding was back, but Sai had yet to make a sound. Naruto prevented himself from pausing as he contemplated adding a third. Suddenly Sai was arching his back off of the bed. Naruto stared, amazed as Sai let out a long gasping moan. Understanding dawned on Naruto, and while Sai was still arching off the bed, he slid a third finger in hoping to hit the same place as the other two. Sai didn't moan again, but Naruto continued to let his fingers slide in and out. Sai didn't have a chance to lie back before he was moaning once again. Smiling proudly, Naruto hit the spot one last time, openly enjoying the pleasure his lover was voicing.

No longer as nervous as before, Naruto let his fingers slide out, this time staying out and trailing to Sai's hip. His hand that hadn't been pleasuring his lover had been occupied twirling in Sai's hair. Now that hand moved to his chin, hoping to catch Sai's attention and convince the beautiful eyes to open. Two lids slowly opened, granting Naruto the sight he wanted. Sai's eyes focused on his own and Naruto positioned his cock where his fingers had been moments ago. Before he made another move, Naruto was captured by his lover's eyes. It was then he realized the light was still on, blinds still open. He was so oddly thrilled they'd been in such a hurry. If they'd thought to turn off the light he wouldn't have been able to behold the change in Sai's eyes. The long ago blank blackness was now moving. Inky, Naruto let himself think. His eyes swam with emotion, iridescent as his ink.

Naruto became aware that he'd been still for a noticeably long while and smiled down at Sai. Sai's mouth loosened and the closest muscle combination to a smile moved his lips. Naruto tilted his head forward, capturing Sai's first smile with his own. At the same moment Naruto slid his cock into him. It was a slow process, as Sai's body had relaxed too much between being stretched and Naruto admiring his eyes. Naruto gladly let Sai release every sound of discomfort escape into his own mouth, feeling a strange sense of shame that as much as he loved Sai he had to cause him this temporary pain. Finally completely inside his lover, Naruto added more pressure into the kiss, beside himself with relief when Sai responded quickly and with just as much passion. Naruto pulled out slowly, but moved in much quicker. Sai broke their kiss to gasp, his hands clawing into Naruto's back. Another bout of shame filled Naruto's heart as he continued to move in and out of his lover, his pace growing steadily faster. He almost cried, when Sai suddenly arched off the bed moaned loudly, he was so relieved. Determined not to give Sai any reason to rest on the bed again, he thrust into him harder, still aiming for the same spot. This time he was awarded with his name being shouted breathlessly to the heavens. Naruto's lips hovered above Sai's neck, only touching when a thrust brought their bodies close enough for Naruto to lay a kiss or caress the pale flesh with his tongue.

Sai was making his name a mantra now. The name called out repeatedly was the rhythm he set his thrusts to. The emotion he heard he loved and Naruto continued his hard thrusts, never slowing. Now he wanted to see Sai call his name when it was finally too much. He had to see the expression, had to memorize it. He had no fear he'd never see it again, but he imagined next time it wouldn't be quite the same, or the time after that. He had to memorize every time. His next thrust he combined with a strangled version of Sai's name. Soon the two each had their own mantras. Then Sai's eyes were open, head thrown back, a loud wordless moan echoing through the room. Naruto continued to thrust, watching Sai. His lover was more gorgeous than he's been throughout their entire lovemaking. Naruto stiffened and let out a low moan, unable to form even his lover's name. That was what Naruto had to memorize. As he relaxed, sliding out reluctantly, he was satisfied that the whole image of Sai, along with the sounds he made were never going to be forgotten.

The two didn't speak. The room wasn't quite quiet though. Both were catching their breath, heavy pants and lingering shudders left soft moans to be absorbed by the walls. Naruto reached for Sai once he'd regulated his breathing. He'd fallen next to him after removing himself, but now he wanted to be close again, needed it. As soon as Naruto's hand touched his belly, Sai turned his entire body into him. Naruto sighed happily, one hand massaging Sai's neck gently. His other arm had been trapped under Sai when he'd moved. Now that arm curled around Sai's slender back, his lover's body fitting perfectly with his own. Graceful fingers trailed over his back, over the marks left behind. Naruto shuddered at the affectionate touch. In the back of his mind, he regretted that the marks wouldn't stay to become scars.

Naruto heard Sai's breathing even out and opened his eyes to see if he had fallen asleep. He was immediately greeted by the same captivating eyes he'd lost himself in earlier. Neither said a word and Naruto was more than happy to spend the time staring into Sai's eyes. A tiny shudder from Sai made Naruto blink. He smiled at the smaller man, still staring into those eyes. Sai moved closer still into Naruto. Naruto traced his fingers away from Sai's neck. Slowly down a smooth shoulder, following the arm to the wrist, but then slipping away. Naruto kneaded Sai's hip like he had earlier. Another shudder shook Sai's body. This time Naruto could feel goose bumps on the skin under his fingers. Sai stiffened and stretched his head away enough. Naruto followed his gaze to the canvas that had finally let everything happen. Sai turned back to him and Naruto could see the determination in his eyes.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Do you... Do you like it?"

"It's amazing Sai," Naruto said briefly focusing on the scene over Sai's shoulder.

"It's for you," Sai's eyes were suddenly down, avoiding Naruto's. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

Naruto wove his free arm around Sai's back. Suddenly he turned and Sai was on top of him. The movement and new position forced Sai to look up, or rather down, at Naruto. Letting go of Sai, Naruto brought a hand to his lover's cheek. With a slow circle of his thumb, he lifted his own head as he guided Sai's to bring their lips together. Although Sai had avoided his gaze as soon as their lips met, he responded just as passionately. Naruto kept their pace slow, still undeniably the one to lead. They parted just as slowly and Naruto was pleased with the blush on Sai's cheeks. He slid both arms around Sai once again, tightening his grip. Sai laid his head firmly upon Naruto's chest, making Naruto smiling at the thought of Sai already claiming his sleeping spot.

"Hey Sai," Naruto stared at the scene of themselves, already knowing the next time he napped after training, Sai was joining him. "Thank you for the best birthday I've had."

"You're welcome, Naruto." Sai said lifting his head to look at the canvas with him.

"Sai," Naruto whispered his lover's name, his eyes having abandoned the canvas for a far more captivating beauty.

"Yes?" Sai whispered back, but not yet removing his gaze from his artwork.

"I love you." he whispered when Sai finally looked away and at him again.

"I love you too, Naruto."

As Sai drifted away, finally exhausted from their activities, Naruto couldn't help but wonder. He turned to the canvas one more time. This time his smile was a bit wider, just a bit mischievous. Sai certainly had an amazing talent. Naruto admired that to no end, knowing full well he'd never have such skill. His handwriting was atrocious. He closed his eyes and relaxed, ready to finally sleep. Still he hoped he'd get Sai to do something for him the next day. Draw something, just for him. He had a scene in his head that although he'd memorized it and would never forget, he didn't think it would hurt to have on canvas. He could help Sai with the details. Even if they had to spend days together, never leaving Sai's apartment, getting them just right.

* * *

My apologies Naru-kun! See I started this on his birthday, because it was supposed to be a gift for him of course, spent 9 hours straight on it. Then had total writer's block on the sex! It just sat on my computer for months till 1:00 this morning, when I had this sudden determination to get it done. Happy late birthday Naruto!

Side note: if anyone noticed grammar mistakes, bad sentence structure and whatnot, most of it is intentional. I'm not a big fan proper, I write so that it sounds the way I like it. An odd peeve of mine, I know.


End file.
